A Carta
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: "voce ser o meu mundo mais perfeito e maravilhoso, mesmo sendo sonho, mesmo sendo fantasia, darien voce traz para meu mundo o prazer de AMAR"


_**Ola minna-san... bem essa oneshot que irei escrever eh dedicado a uma pessoa muito especial, espero que gostem pois me veio na mente e então estou a escrever...**_

* * *

**Por Amar Voce...**

* * *

"estava sentada em meu quarto olhando as estrelas que brilhavam alegremente em volta da lua... meu lar... um lugar que jamais poderei voltar, a nostalgia de eventos me veio me lembrei de voce. Sai da janela e sentei em minha penteadeira peguei caneta e papel e comecei a escrever uma carta, na qual jamais seria entregue...

* * *

_Ao amor que sinto tao doce e calido em meu peito, que como a brisa mansa da manha que acaricia o rosto, tal amor, tal sentimento suave e prazeroso em sentir, que transborda meu ser enche minha alma de calor sempre que penso em voce... a distancia entre nos eh enorme em todos os sentidos, sei que nunca terei lugar em seu mundo sei que esse amor nunca sera correspondido, sei que somos proibidos... não, eu sou proibida de sentir tal coisa, as vezes me pergunto como isso foi acontecer, nossas vidas parecia tao certa no passado e agora parece tudo errado._

_As vezes me pergunto se o amor eh um pecado, pois amar como eu te amo... Nao é aquele amor possessivo que exige que esteje aqui, não eh aquele amor que faz cobranças do amado, nem se opõe as regras da sociedade... Ah esse doce calor que sinto ao escrever essa carta, sinto tanto por nao ser livre para voar por que eu nunca poderei saber que sabor seus beijos possuí não poderei sentir o calor de suas maos nas minhas, e nem o cheiro da tua pele em um abraço... sim eh tão triste... me contento em apenas ouvir a tua voz pelo telefone, trocar sms com você jogar os RPG junto de ti... fico animada ao ver a nossa dupla e fico feliz quando desanimada voce percebe e se preocupe... sempre me sinto calma ao saber que somos amigos e que voce cumpre sua promessa comigo, mesmo que muitos tenham passado em minha vida e ido embora voce nao foi, esta sempre comigo, sei que mesmo quando nao estamos nos falando, estou em seus pensamento, ter me casado com diamond de certa forma foi bom... mas nunca fui realmente feliz ao lado dele e nunca serei, eu me esforço pela rini e chibi-chibi, elas precisam ter uma familia e ser criadas por tis... mas darien voce esta sempre em meus pensamentos, a cada respiração a cada momento e as minimas coisas me fazem lembrar de ti. eu pareço uma boba? rsrsrs de certa forma acho que eu sou, mas o que posso fazer? diamond destruiu o amor que eu tinha por ele, deixou meu coração vazio e machucado, entao voce o curou e cuidou dele e ele passou a te abrigar._

_As vezes fico triste sabendo que nossos mundos sao tao distantes um do outro como o lua e a terra e um desencontro como o sol e a lua, mas assim como tem o eclipse e momento em que a lua se aproxima da terra... fico pensando, isso poderia acontecer com a gente? e se nos encontrássemos pessoalmente, como seria? voce iria me axar bonita? eu finalmente iria sentir o sabor dos seus lábios poderia eu te abraçar e sentir teu cheiro? Não, é claro que não mas ao menos sentiria o claro da sua mao na minha ao te cumprimentar, não ser isso mesmo?_

_Ah darien eu deito em minha cama esperando que um dia eu e voce possa ficarmos juntos, nao sei se conseguirei ver voce ao lado de uma outra mulher, é egoismo da minha parte eu sei, mas me doi saber que nao poderei ser eu a ficar ao seu lado... O amor pode ser tanto uma benção como uma maldição ou ambos, por que o sentimos quando nao se deve sentir? por que ele tras a solidao para ser sua companheira? a saudade como seu escudo e a tristeza como seu manto mais seguro? por que ele faz tudo errado quando se poderia fazer certo?Darien, essa carta jamais chegara a sua mão mas se um dia chegar...espero que possa entender que não importa quanto tempo passou desde que eu escrevi isso ou quanto eu tinha aqui... o que importa é que eu jamais deixarei de te amar, eu jamais te esquecerei, mesmo velha voce sera para sempre o AMOR DA MINHA VIDA, e quando eu morrer... levarei seu nome em minha mente ate o ultimo suspiro de vida em meu corpo, amor como esse que eu sinto por voce é para toda a vida..._

_Esse amor é tao calmo quanto a chuva suave depois de uma tempestade, mais doce que o mel mais puro em sua criação, mais sublime que qualquer coisa ja sentida, esse amor e mai precioso que a joia mais rara criada no mundo, mas nao importa o abismo que exista entre nossos coraçoes, esse amor é capaz de supera-lo e estar sempre perto de ti. Com meu olhos fechado eu visalizo seu sorriso tao doce que aquece meu coração sempre que penso nele..._

_lagrimas caem nesse momento ao rabiscar esse papel a vontade de gritar voce fica entalado em minha garganta e o choro se torna essencial para desabafar tanta tristeza e solidão... eu só queria que soubesse que apesar de tantas coisas voce ser mais importante para mim. DARIEN EU TE AMO, um dia darien antes de eu morrer e voltar a lua eu irei sentir seus labios no meu nem que seja por apenas 5 segundos eu conhecerei o paraiso e farei dele os melhores 5 segundos da minha vida..._

* * *

__levantei-me da cadeira e olhei para o papel contendo poucas das muitas coisas que sinto agora, ja arrumada para dormir penso em você para saber se esta tudo bem, em um acesso de raiva amasso o papel e o jog no lixo, fazer isso com os sentimento? nao posso eles me sao preciosos por demais enxugo as lagrimas e me deito para dormir suspirando profundamente a fim de relaxar e tentar sonhar com voce onde eu e voce somos um soh.

* * *

**_NOTA: o que acharam? gostaram? nao deixem de comentar..._**


End file.
